


Il peggior Natale della mia vita

by FireOfCalcifer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bambini fastidiosi, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, vischio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOfCalcifer/pseuds/FireOfCalcifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus è obbligato a presenziare alla festa di Natale a casa Potter/Malfoy. Solo una terribile scocciatura. Ci penserà il piccolo Teddy a cambiare la giornata del pozionista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il peggior Natale della mia vita

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per la mia amata Lyrael, che l'ha apprezzata tanto. Spero piaccia anche a voi!

Severus aveva sempre amato il Natale, da quando insegnava a Hogwarts: pochi marmocchi in giro e in più poteva ubriacarsi di whisky quanto gli pareva, senza che Albus potesse dirgli una sola parola.

Ora Albus era morto e lui era stato annoverato tra i buoni, finalmente.

Beh, a dire il vero Severus pensava fosse solo un’incredibile scocciatura; un sacco di gente si era convinta - erroneamente - che il suo comportamento fosse sempre stato dettato dal suo compito di spia, e non dal fatto che odiasse veramente i ragazzini e gli scocciatori. Aveva dovuto minacciare e punire alcune studentesse che si erano prese troppa confidenza con lui e ora, dopo quasi quattro mesi dall’inizio della scuola, poteva finalmente sentirsi di nuovo a suo agio nelle proprie vesti da pozionista.

La sua vita sarebbe potuta tornare alla normalità, se non fosse stato per un grosso, odioso dettaglio.

Quell’idiota del suo figlioccio, tale Draco Malfoy, aveva ben deciso di rivelarsi innamorato - ricambiato - dell’irritante Potter e ora i due stavano felicemente insieme. A Lucius la cosa non era andata giù e aveva cacciato il figlio di casa. Severus sapeva bene che era tutta facciata, che Lucius amava il proprio figlio e che ben presto Narcissa l’avrebbe convinto ad andare a riprenderselo.

Il problema era nato nel momento in cui Draco aveva bussato alla sua porta, chiedendogli aiuto. Severus non aveva potuto rifiutare - era uno dei compiti da padrino aiutare il proprio figlioccio - per cui aveva dovuto ospitarlo a Spinner’s End per tutta l’estate.

Ora Draco si era stabilito a Grimmauld Place numero dodici, dopo che lui e l’inutile Potter avevano finito di ristrutturare l’abitazione.

Era Natale, la scuola finalmente si era svuotata da quegli esseri insulsi e senza speranza che gli ingenui chiamano studenti, e lui per il primo anno da quando insegnava avrebbe potuto passarlo da solo.

Avrebbe potuto.

Ma non sarebbe stato così.

Perché Draco e l’odioso Potter l’avevano invitato al pranzo di Natale per ringraziarlo dell’aiuto che aveva dato loro.

Mai una volta che andasse tutto per il verso giusto. Un po’ di fortuna nella vita non gli era concessa, purtroppo.

E così, eccolo suonare al campanello della casa; una delle sue sopracciglia si alzò quando la porta fu aperta da Neville Paciock.

Severus si era aspettato di vedere i Weasley al completo, forse Zabini e Nott, ma di certo non Paciock.

L’ultima volta che l’aveva incontrato era stato circa un anno prima, durante la cerimonia in cui avevano conferito ad alcuni di loro l’ordine di Merlino; era stato costretto a parteciparvi nonostante fosse ancora convalescente e aveva odiato ogni momento di quella dannata serata.

In quell’anno Paciock era cambiato. Già durante l’ultimo anno a scuola, il suo corpo era mutato; dal piccolo, rotondetto imbranato che era alla fine del sesto anno, si era allungato ed era dimagrito e aveva infine assunto il portamento fiero tipico dei Grifondoro.

Ora era un giovane uomo. Non bellissimo, ma aveva qualcosa di attraente, forse il contrasto tra la morbidezza dei suoi lineamenti e la durezza che Severus percepiva nel fondo del suo sguardo.

Neville arretrò di qualche passo per permettergli di entrare.

«Buon Natale, professore.»

Severus apprezzò quella formalità; il giovane aveva mantenuto le distanze, sebbene Severus fosse ben cosciente di non riuscire più ad incutere terrore nell’altro. Peccato, avrebbe potuto essere un divertente diversivo in quella disastrosa giornata.

«Buon Natale anche a lei, signor Paciock.» La voce gli uscì gracchiante, roca. Non sarebbe mai tornata quella di prima, ma era uno scotto che pagava volentieri: incuteva ancora più terrore nei più giovani tra i suoi studenti.

Neville sembrò stesse per dire qualcosa, ma evidentemente ci ripensò perché non una parola uscì dalle sue labbra rosse.

«Draco e Harry sono in salotto,» disse dopo un istante, precedendo il professore e guidandolo verso la sala.

Severus si era aspettato un’accozzaglia di colori sgargianti, per cui restò stupito nel trovare la stanza addobbata con colori sobri. Non oro e rosso, ma verde e bianco, con qualche punta di rosso qua e là. Un grosso albero faceva bella mostra di sé in uno degli angoli del grosso salone, mentre il resto della stanza era occupato da un’enorme tavolo. Nella stanza c’erano già numerosi Weasley, qualche Serpeverde, Andromeda Black, e ovviamente la Granger.

Draco stava chiacchierando con Blaise Zabini e Severus si avvicinò loro per porgere i propri saluti.

Mancavano pochi metri quando tra lui e i due ex Serpeverde si pose un ostacolo: un moccioso di circa due anni gli si mise davanti, obbligandolo a fermarsi. Il piccolo lo fissava dal basso, i capelli che da azzurri si facevano neri. Era, ovviamente, il figlio di Lupin e di Tonks.

«In braccio!» ordinò il marmocchio, allungando le mani verso di lui. Piton inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre l’intera stanza congelava.

Tutti si erano girati a fissare la scena, alcuni sorpresi, altri impauriti.

Severus guardò il marmocchio, Teddy ricambiò lo sguardo e ripeté, serio, «In Braccio,» calcando sulle iniziali.

Severus stava per inveire contro quel piccolo obbrobrio quando qualcuno lo sollevò da terra, salvando in qualche modo la situazione.

«Ti prendo in braccio io, ok Teddy?» chiese Neville. Il bimbo fissò il giovane, poi Severus, poi di nuovo Neville, indeciso.

Poi allungò le mani verso Severus, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. «In braccio,» implorò.

Severus lo guardò male ma, non appena il marmocchio cominciò a piangere e a mocciolare, dovette cedere. Odiava i bambini, soprattutto quelli così piccoli; detestava toccarli, vederli, ascoltarli. Ma più di ogni cosa detestava sentirli piangere. Era irritante.

«Soddisfatto, Lupin?» chiese, tenendolo come se fosse un piccolo appestato.

«Paciock, puliscigli il naso immediatamente,» ordinò all’altro, brusco. Neville sbuffò ma obbedì.

Il piccolo aveva smesso di piangere e i suoi capelli stavano cambiando di nuovo colore. Il nero cedette il posto al castano - esattamente la stessa sfumatura degli occhi di Neville - mentre il bambino allungava una mano e si aggrappava alla manica di Neville. Teddy gorgogliò una risata mentre Neville tentava invano di liberarsi.

Draco e Harry si avvicinarono loro, probabilmente per stemperare l’imbarazzante silenzio che era sceso sui due, interrotto solo dalle brevi frasi pronunciate da Teddy che sembrava godere un sacco a stare in braccio al terrificante professore.

«Severus, sono felice di vederti,» lo salutò Draco con un sorriso sincero. Era incredibile quanto fosse cambiato, come fosse diventato più aperto e felice. Era irritante dover ammettere che quello era merito di Potter. Una parte di sé gli chiese, con voce che somigliava estremamente a quella di Albus, sei geloso, Severus?

«Non mi hai lasciato molta scelta,» replicò, e Teddy rise, toccandogli la gola.

Severus gettò un’occhiataccia al bambino ma decise di ignorare la manina calda sul suo pomo d’Adamo.

Che scocciatura.

«Avresti potuto dire di no,» disse Draco, sorridendo. «Ma non l’hai fatto, e te ne sono grato.»

Harry a quel punto invitò tutti a sedersi. Andromeda tentò di riprendersi il nipote, ma il bambino si rifiutò di lasciare andare Severus.

Il pranzo fu un vero inferno, per il professore. Non solo era circondato da Grifondoro - da un lato Paciock, dall’altro la Granger - ma aveva persino in braccio il figlio di Lupin.

Fortunatamente il bambino mangiava da solo e, quando era in difficoltà, la Granger interveniva prontamente.

In realtà gli era anche andata bene ma Severus non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, nemmeno sotto cruciatus; la Granger era intelligente, lo era sempre stata, ma ora aveva perso l’atteggiamento da So-Tutto-Io che tanto l’aveva irritato quand’era una sua studentessa. Paciock, d’altro canto, parlava ben poco e si era introdotto nel loro discorso solo quando avevano tirato fuori l’argomento piante e pozioni. Se n’era uscito con una frase estremamente sagace, il che l’aveva stupito. Non immaginava che la passione del giovane fosse sfociata in una sete di conoscenza così profonda. Verso la fine del pranzo, si lasciò persino prendere da una discussione con il giovane circa l’uso di alcune piante nelle pozioni.

«Dovrebbe provare ad usare la corteccia dell’Agonis Flexuosa*. Ha le proprietà calmanti che servono in quel tipo di pozioni ma non dovrebbe provocare sonnolenza,» spiegò il giovane.

«Farò un esperimento e le farò sapere.» Il giovane gli sorrise di un sorriso luminoso e pieno di gioia.

Poi arrivò il dolce e il momento passò.

Fu proprio quando Harry annunciò che era il momento dello scambio dei regali che accadde. Teddy cominciò a fare i capricci, perché voleva finire la propria torta, così Severus fu costretto ad aspettare che il bambino mangiasse, prima di potersi alzare. Neville stette lì con lui ad imboccare il bambino, visto che Teddy non ne voleva sapere di mangiare da solo, mentre Hermione era stata trascinata via da Ron, ansioso di darle il proprio regalo. Attorno al tavolo ormai non c’era nessuno.

Quando finalmente Teddy si ritenne soddisfatto, il trio poté alzarsi e raggiungere gli altri attorno all’enorme albero.

Severus non sapeva se fosse stato già lì o se qualcuno avesse deciso di giocargli un brutto tiro ma, quando si fermarono, lo fecero sotto un rametto di vischio.

Neville se ne accorse e arrossì, distogliendo rapidamente lo sguardo. Severus guardò verso il piccolo rametto e imprecò mentalmente. Ci mancava solo quello.

Cercò di allontanarsi dal ragazzo ma Teddy decise che li voleva vicini e quindi si aggrappò a Neville, che diventò scarlatto.

Odiava l’idea di dover baciare il suo ex studente, ma era la tradizione, quindi disse, «Credo che non ci sia altra scelta.» La voce di Severus, per qualche strano motivo, uscì più roca di quanto non fosse già naturalmente.

Neville lo guardò per un attimo, poi abbassò lo sguardo. «N-non deve farlo per forza,» sussurrò.

«Non dica sciocchezze,» replicò lui. Alzò una mano e afferrò il mento di Neville, poi si avvicinò e in un attimo si stavano baciando.

Era passato molto, molto tempo dall’ultima volta che Severus si era trovato in intimità con qualcuno, più di quanto volesse ricordare. Severus non credeva sarebbe stato così annichilente baciare di nuovo. Forse fu solo nostalgia, o probabilmente la dolcezza che Neville mise nel ricambiare il gesto che lo lasciò così vuoto e insoddisfatto.

Il bacio non durò che pochi secondi, tanti quanti ne richiedeva l’etichetta, e Severus dovette farsi forza per non attirare di nuovo a sé il giovane.

Neville non lo guardò più negli occhi, da quel momento.

Pochi imbarazzanti minuti dopo Andromeda venne a reclamare suo nipote e finalmente Teddy acconsentì a lasciare Severus, ammaliato dalla promessa di nuovi regali da scartare.

Neville venne trascinato via da alcuni Grifondoro e i due non si incrociarono più.

Severus attese il momento in cui avrebbe potuto finalmente congedarsi senza risultare troppo maleducato, con l’impazienza di un bambino che aveva davanti un regalo ma doveva aspettare ad aprirlo.

Il momento arrivò, sebbene con una lentezza impressionante. Si congedò dai padroni di casa con un breve saluto e si avviò verso l’uscita.

«Professore!» si sentì chiamare. Si girò e di fronte a lui c’era Neville, che lo fissava con le gote arrossate e gli occhi brillanti.

«Volevo… salutarla. E’ stato...» Neville si fermò un attimo alla ricerca della parola giusta. «Bello parlare con lei, oggi. Non pensavo che ci sarei mai riuscito. Sa, ho avuto paura di lei per un sacco di tempo.» Neville arrossì di nuovo. «Mi farà sapere se l’esperimento andrà a buon fine, vero?» chiese, per poi mordersi il labbro inferiore, in un gesto che faceva trasparire tutto il suo nervosismo.

«Le manderò un gufo,» replicò Severus, dopo aver annuito.

Neville sorrise del suo sorriso luminoso.

«Grazie,» sussurrò.

«Arrivederci, signor Paciock.»

«Neville. Mi chiami Neville, professore.»

Severus lo fissò per lunghi secondi prima di annuire.

«Buona serata, Neville,» disse infine.

«Buona serata anche a lei, professor Piton.»

Severus uscì da Grimmauld Place numero dodici con in testa pensieri ben diversi da quelli della mattina e il cuore in tumulto.

Preso dai suoi ragionamenti su ragazzini che ti sconvolgono la giornata, non si accorse della porta che si riapriva e chiudeva né dei passi affrettati dietro di sé, almeno finché qualcuno non lo afferrò per una manica.

L’istinto lo portò ad afferrare la bacchetta ma tutto perse di significato quando il giovane Paciock si sporse e lo baciò.

Severus non sapeva come reagire, per cui non fece nulla.

Neville arretrò dal bacio e non lo guardò in faccia.

«M-mi scusi io… io pensavo…»

Ma Severus non lo lasciò finire e gli tappò la bocca con la propria.

Sarebbe stato complicato, ma Severus aveva finalmente ricevuto un regalo di Natale degno di quel nome e non se lo sarebbe fatto sfuggire.

Alla fine, quello non era stato poi il Natale peggiore della sua vita.

 

 

* Pianta realmente esistente. Scelta a caso.


End file.
